pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ressmonkey/Team - HA 12 Man Paraway
Incoming sucks. You would need 7 people to maintain it. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:20, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :Enduring Harmony. With 4 people using it, it can be maintained on everybody. 3 * 1.5 = 4.5, rounded 5. 5 * 4 = 20. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 08:19, 24 June 2008 (EDT) Use DA. DA >>>>>> Icoming ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:19, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :Spear attacks own no? —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 08:21, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :The reason I dont use DA is because perma-incoming + perma-angelic bond = invincibility. First of all, your team takes 1/2 damage from incoming. Then, it drops to 1/4 from angelic bond. Then that 1/4 gets reflected by agelic bond, but becomes 1/8 because of incoming. Because that person has Angelic bond on them too, the 1/8 that they would recieve gets dropped to 1/16 and 1/32 with incoming. That means tour angelic bonders will be taking 1-8's, while the rest of your team takes 1/4 damage. DA is really not needed. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 08:26, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::If I remember correctly Angelic Bond works quite strange; if the damage taken goes below 10 then you won't take it all. Thus this build should be "invincible" the only problem is that maintaining Enduring Harmony and Angelic bond will be a true pain in the ass, but otherwise quite smart idea. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:46, 24 June 2008 (EDT) You might aswell run 12 monks, because having 12 defensive builds won't get you any kills. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:47, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :7 paras + orders can spike decently. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 08:48, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::The domage is the only thing that looks weak. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:52, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::I dunno, seems like Anthem of Envy + Orders + SoLx7 would be decent. Outside of that spike maybe not enough though.--Blackened 08:55, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Don't forget you'll be fighting another 12 man team. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:56, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::That's the first problem I had when I started checking out this contest. The concept of an 'organized' 12v12 (lol AB) might be a bit too much. 10v10 would be better imo, with 12 people you can be incredibly over defensive (like this) or incredibly over offensive and neither would turn out to be that good. With 10 it might be a bit easier.--Blackened 08:58, 24 June 2008 (EDT) a 12 man team can easily outspike infuse :0 ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:01, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :Perhaps, but using this build as an example Infuse would no longer be the lone spike defense (Angelic Bonders and Incoming! paragons, while not being used in every build, would definitely become more popular).-- Blackened 09:03, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::I don't think so, tbh. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:04, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::Well you said yourself in 12v12 Infuse is no longer enough. Perhaps those specific skills wouldn't drastically increase in use, but there would have to be a lot more defense added in to counter the influx of offense imo.-- Blackened 09:10, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::The problem with 12 man teams is that you can outspike infuse yes, but you got 3 monks and then let two of them carry infuse. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:18, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Incoming would reduce the spike in half, which would be pretty ezy to catch with infuse amirite?-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 07:46, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::And Angelic Bond by another half. This build > spikes. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 10:01, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Order of Pain and Order of the Vampire don't stack, and it needs moar Dark Fury 4 lotsa adrens. Also, Blazing Spear>Spear of Lightning because Lightning domage=not wif orders. Any Paragon with less than 12 Spear Mastery would want 12 Spear Mastery or a different attack skill because 3 second Burning is at 12. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:28, 25 July 2008 (EDT)